


Weights

by theLilyBird



Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLilyBird/pseuds/theLilyBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grunt needs better workout equipment. So Yeoman Chambers and Commander Shepard Volunteer to be live weights.</p><p>~Originally Posted on DA~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weights

"Grunt," Garrus said, his voice coated with his attempt to not sound the least bit rattled. "What're you doing with Rylee and Kelly?"

"Weight-lifting!" Kelly said, giggling slightly, the way you only could when the blood was rushing to your head so fast you could hear it in your ears.

Kelly went up by her ankles as Rylee came closer to the ground by hers.

The two giggled at the bewildered expression on Garrus' face. Everything seemed funnier now that they were upside down and being used as weights. 

Quickly and without much effort, Grunt managed to yank Kelly upwards to grab her by the waist and begin to lift her up over his head while still lifting Rylee up and down by her ankles.

"And this is safe?" Garrus asked, more to keep himself from joining in the fit of giggles than out of actual concern. Rylee had impeccable judgement. If being used as a live weight was dangerous, she wouldn't have volunteered to be one.

Grunt scoffed and moved Rylee so he could hold her by the waist and lift her above his head. "You worry too much," he said, smiling a big Krogan grin as he lowered the girls before raising them again.

Garrus had to admit it was a bit of a show. Grunt standing in the middle of the Mess, using the Commander and the Yeoman as live weights. "Isn't there something heavier you could lift?" 

"Miranda said the shuttle was off limits. And we didn't think you or Zaeed would willingly let Grunt lift you over his head," Kelly answered from above Grunt's head.

"What about Thane?"

Kelly, Rylee, and Grunt all snorted back laughter. "You try asking an assassin if you can use him as a weight," Grunt retorted.

Well...that did seem dangerous. Like sleep with one eye open from now on dangerous.

And he certainly wasn't going to volunteer.

"C'mon, Garrus. It's not the worst thing you've caught me doing," Rylee said, crossing her arms in attempt to seem in charge. "I could name eight things off the top of my head that are worse."

Garrus could list twenty-three. Just off the top of his head.

He didn't have an opportunity to voice this before Miranda come out of her office.

"What the hell are you doing?! This is the mess hall! Not a gym!" After a moment's pause, she went off on the Commander. "Commander! You shouldn't be supporting this kind of behavior! What kind of message does this convey?! Hmm?"

Rylee took a minute to mull this over. "Miss Lawson!" she shrieked abruptly. "What message would I be sending by not supporting this kind of behavior? I'm encouraging Grunt to be the best he can be! If that requires him to lift women up and over his head in the middle of the mess hall then so be it!"

Miranda seemed to be taken aback. This was certainly not what she was expecting Rylee to say.

"If you have any more complaints...you may take them up with Officer Vakarian. At anytime," Rylee said roguishly. 

Of course this led to about three weeks of trying to fix the crew's problems for Garrus. Until he finally caved and let Rylee use him for free piggybacks about the ship.


End file.
